Im Still Loving You
by etsukoyukiai
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah cinta kangin dan siwon maafkan daku yang nggak bisa bikin summary


**Im Still Loving You**

Cast :

Kim Youngwoon aka Kangin

Choi Siwon

Rated : still T (masih puasa)

Genre :serahdah

Warn : sorry for typo(s)

 **Etsuko Ai**

Seorang namja berambut hitam dan seragam acak-acakan terlihat mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat dan terkesan terburu-buru. Laju sepedanya sedikit melambat saat melihat sebuah gerbang besar dengan tulisan Sm High School. Namja lebih baik kita panggil dia dengan Kangin namja bernama asli Kim Youngwoon tapi di panggil Kangin biar keren #digampar

"Kim Youngwoon anda terlambat lagi"

Kangin hanya bisa memberikan senyum tololnya saat guru tercintanya sudah siap di depan kelas plus wajah garang.

"Mianhae Sooman saem" jawab Kangin tulus dan sedikit nada tidak ikhlas

"Pergi ke toilet sekarang !"

Kangin hanya bisa mengangguk lesu dan berjalan menuju toilet pria melakukan tugas yang menjadi kebiasaannya setiap dia telat dari kelas guru tercintanya.

Perlahan tapi pasti Kangin mulai membersihkan toilet-toilet yang sudah menjadi sahabat yang menemaninya selama di hukum. Sebenarnya dia sudah mencoba bangun pagi tapi, alarm yang di setelnya seolah tidak mempan dengan telinganya terbukti dia tidak akan bangun sebelum dia mendengar gedoran di pintu kamarnya yang di lakukan oleh sang ibunda tercinta

Kriinngggg...krriingg...krriingg...

Bunyi bel makan siang adalah bunyi surga bagi Kangin karna itu tandanya hukumannya sudah selesai. Dengan terburu-buru Kangin merapikan alat kebersihannya dan dengan kecepatan cahaya dia menuju kantin tercinta.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Mata Kangin menatap kagum Kantin sekolah yang tiba-tiba sepi mendadak hanya beberapa murid yang terlihat.

"Woy Kangin-ah bagaimana hukumannya?" tanya namja berambut coklat Leeteuk.

"Seperti biasa. Kemana semua orang?" tanya Kangin heran melihat suasana kantin yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Mungkin di kelas"

"Semua orang? Wae" tanya Kangin bingung.

"Tadi ada murid baru di kelas kita aku tidak terlalu mendengar siapa namanya karna memang semua orang sibuk berteriak"

"Apa dia sangat tampan?" tanyanya penasaran

"Tentu saja, kalau tidak kenapa kantin bisa jadi sepi dan mereka memutuskan pergi ke perpustakaan" jawab Leeteuk acuh

"Aku penasaran. Ayo kita lihat!" ajak Kangin heboh

"Ah ani ani kau tidak ungkin melihatnya. Fansnya saja sangat banyak kita tunggu masuk dulu bagaimana?"

"Ayolah teuki-ah aku penasaran" rengek Kangin

"Ani. Atau jangan-jangan kau suka ya?"

Kangin hanya membulatkan matanya dan menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan blank dan menggeleng perlahan. Dan pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk diam dan memesan makanan sama seperti yang di lakukan Leeteuk

 **Etsuko Ai**

Sial. Itu adalah kata-kata yang selalu terputar di otak Kangin saat ini apa gurunya tidak kasihan terus menghukumnya?. Setelah membersihkan toilet sekarang dia harus merapikan perpustakaan gara-gara anak baru yang bahkan Kangin tidak tau siapa bersama para Fansnya dia yang harus membersihkan bekas kekacauan mereka. Sebenarnya juga ada beberapa murid yang ikut membersihkan tapi tetap saja kan?

"Siwon?" lirihnya saat tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sosok namja atletis yang berjalan dengan tumpukan buku.

Namja yang pernah mengisi hari-hari Kangin dua tahun silam. Namja yang pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun bahkan tidak pernah mengiriminya kabar dan bodohnya Kangin tetap mempertahankan hatinya untuk namja seperti itu.

"Ayo pulang!" ajak Leeteuk yang juga mendapat hukuman karna lupa atau sengaja tidak mengerjakan tugas bahasa inggrisnya.

"Ne"

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir

"Ani" Jawab Kangin singkat dan mencoba tersenyum.

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk mungkin Kangin butuh waktu untuk membicarakan masalahnya.

 **Etsuko Ai**

KangTeuk dapat melihat sebuah mobil sport yang di kerumuni lautan manusia Kangin tidak terlalu dapat melihat karna memang banyaknya orang di sekita mobil itu.

' _apa dia sangat tampan ya?'_ batin Kangin

Tiba-tiba di saat Kangin sibuk dengan pikirannya sosok yang menjadi pusat perhatian keluar dari kerumunan fansnya

"Siwon" lagi-lagi nama itu

Namja yang saat ini berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyuman yang khas. Namja masa lalu Kangin. Lari dan jangan pernah melihat wajahnya lagi itu yang ada di pikiran Kangin tapi sayangnya otak dan tubuhnya tidak mau di ajak bekerja sama. Dan membuat dia diam mematung seperti orang bodoh di hadapan namja bernama Choi Siwon.

"Annyeong Youngwoon-ah lama tidak bertemu" sapa Siwon

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Leeteuk tidak percaya.

Sementara Kangin hanya diam dan menatap Siwon

"Apa kau memiliki namja lain?" tanya Siwon hati-hati

Dan bodohnya Kangin hanya menggeleng terlalu terkejut dengan sosok di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak memiliki namja yang bahkan meninggalkanku tanpa mengucapkan apapun" jawab Kangin sarkas.

"Mianhae, aku tidak sanggup mengatakan salam perpisahan aku memang pengecut. Aku tidak sanggup mengatakan itu Youngwoon-ah. Tapi, kau harus tau selama ini, selama dua tahun ini aku terus memikirkanmu aku terus mencintaimu ku harap hatimu masih untukku"

"Bodoh"

"Eh?"

Kangin langsung memeluk tubuh kekar Siwon dengan erat tanpa sadar dia mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Tentu saja bodoh. Lalu untuk apa selama dua tahun aku tidak memiliki kekasih kalau aku masih mencintaimu"

Siwon tersenyum tulus dan memeluk Kangin makin erat.

"Baiklah. Mianhae semuanya aku sudah memiliki kekasih" jawab Siwon diiringi sebuah senyuman manis meninggalkan ratusan pasang mata yang menatapnya bingung.

"Ayo pulang!" Siwon menggenggam erat tangan Kangin membawanya masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melaju meninggalkan kawasan sekolah yang mungkin sekarang menjadi lautan tangisan dadakan.

 **END**

 **Mianhae buat ff gaje nggak jelas dan pendek imajinasi emang mentok segini. Maaf juga kalau emang gaada feelnya karna gue aja juga nggak ngefeel ama nih ff karna sorry mereka buka otp gw jadi gw nggak terlalu ngeh ff juga dari Rika Nagisa maaf kalo jelek #sungkem udah di pikir berhari-hari juga mentok segini.**

 **Intinya gw juga nggak terlalu bisa buat ff req apalagi itu bukan otp yang nggak gw tau. Udah gitu aja sekali lagi mianhae #bow**


End file.
